ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Irresponsible/With Great Power...
"With Great Power..." is the first issue of the comic series Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Transcript *'Peter (narration): '''My uncle used to say "with great power comes great responsibility." I'm not sure I fully agree with that. Peter is seen running from rooftop to rooftop in his Spider-Man outfit. *'Peter (narration):' What I think is that there are three kinds of people in the world. Good people. Bad people. And people who don't care. And people who don't care are the worst of them all. They're the people who say nothing when they witness a robbery, they're the people who "don't want to make people angry", they're the people who sit by the sidelines and do nothing. And doing nothing is the worst thing you can possibly do... Peter sees a train about to go flying off of an unfinished railroad. *'Peter (narration):' I don't want to sit around and do nothing but I also don't want to do anything bad either. So that's why I help people. Peter swings off and lands on top of the train. *'Peter (narration):' You probably already knew this, but my name's Peter Parker. The Spider-Man. I'm irresponsible. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy. As being responsible doesn't make you a good guy. Peter crawls down and taps on the conductor's window. *'Peter: Hey, what's going on? *'Conductor: '''The bridge isn't finished and the breaks are out!! *'Peter: 'Yeah, that's what I thought. This'll be fun. Peter stands up on the train and thinking about something. *'Peter: You know what, there are only a few minutes left before this thing crashes and you only live once so... Peter runs backward before rushing forward and jumping in front of the train, grabbing it and digging his feet into the track, attempting to stop it from moving. The train's wheels fight against him, sparking uncontrollably before slowly coming to a halt, Peter inches away from the edge of the bridge, allowing himself to fall backward, webbing the street below him to catch his fall. *'Peter: '''And... ''*huff...* and they say you can't brute force your way out of everything... *cough!* An alarm is heard as Peter looks at a bank. *'Peter: '''Two things I have to deal with in one day...? okay, I guess I'll-- Gunshots are heard as a man in green and purple walks out of the bank with a shotgun, opening a sack of money and throwing it into a crowd, who begins running around trying to pick the money up. * '''Peter:' Hey, Robin Hood! This isn't Sherwood forest! The man looks at Peter and begins walking away. Peter runs up to him, looking in the bank and seeing two dead robbers on the ground. He looks around and sees many people cowering in fear, including a woman and her child. Peter angrily turns to the man. *'Peter:' Hey, you... whatever your name is! do you realize what you did here?! *'Sin-Eater: '''I am the Sin-Eater. And I believe I did what you didn't have the stones to... *'Peter:' I appreciate that you're doing charity work but not as a criminal and with a name as stupid as that. *'Sin-Eater:' Yes, it's true what I'm doing is illegal. But I-- *'Peter: Don't try and justify yourself, everyone like you does it! and it always ends with me taking them down! A garbage can is thrown at Peter, though it misses. Peter looks around and sees that the crowd is picking up things and is ready to chuck them. *'Woman: '''Leave 'im alone, freakshow! *'Peter: Wait, what? *'Woman: '''This man's doin' the stuff you're too afraid to! when you put the bad guys in jail, they break out. With him, that ain't an issue! *'Peter: Wha... you... you do realize this man is a murderer, right? I bet he would risk innocent lives too! *'''Sin-Eater: I help people. It's what I do. It's not my fault I do it a little better than you do... *'Peter:' Okay, you listen here you microscopic fleck of dirt, I-- Another trash can is thrown at Peter, this time crashing straight into his head. He slowly gets up, rubbing his head. * Peter: Are you sure this is right? kinda feels like you should be throwing the trash cans at him... * Sin-Eater: Next time, save yourself the embarrassment and walk away... Sin-Eater begins getting into a car. Peter rushes after him but is tackled to the ground and beaten by the crowd as Sin-Eater drives off. Luckily, the police arrive and the crowd scatters. Peter limps off to an alleyway where he takes off his mask and begins gasping, cutting to the next day while he has his mask off. *'Peter (narration):' Unbelievable! I've been around way longer than him but he gives them some money that wasn't his and somehow I'm the bad guy?! stupid! *'???: '''You staring off at her again? *'Peter: What? *???:' The girl that moved here a few days ago. Every time we have this class you stare at her. I don't get why you don't just go up to her, get your flirt on for a bit and then punch in and punch out like a normal person. *'Peter (narration): Now, you probably think that sounds really sexist and misogynistic and I would to... if something like that was said by a guy. The person speaking to Peter is revealed to be Gwen Stacy, who is doodling in her notebook. * '''Peter: So? * '''Gwen: '''So what?